And If You Blink, You'll Miss It
by Empress Shellie
Summary: Penny is certain that Sheldon loves Amy and she counts the ways she knows how.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimers:**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own The Big Bang Theory, its characters, stories, and any other trademarked product I might have mentioned here. The only thing I own is my imagination.**_

_**I'm not making money out of writing fanfiction. The only rewards I get are reviews and simple joys from turning my ideas into a story. Thank you for reading.**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

I don't know a lot of things, but I sure as hell am certain about one thing: Sheldon Lee Cooper is in love with Amy Farrah Fowler.

It doesn't take a (proverbial) rocket scientist—or two PhDs—to figure it out. What Sheldon says I lack in education—given that I didn't even finish community college—I definitely make up for my knowledge about people and what makes them tick.

The signs were all there. Both Sheldon and Amy were either too naïve to notice or they had finally perfected the art of Kohlinar. It didn't matter. What did was that it was pretty obvious that they belonged to each other. It's odd how they don't notice it. After all, their combined IQs would already be half of the total recipe for producing that benign overlord they were hoping will eventually rule the world and save mankind. Then again, most of the time, the brain does nothing when the heart takes over.

What gave them away, in my eyes, at least? Just simple things, really. When one tries to think of it, the simple act of love is much more powerful anyway than a marriage proposal done right smack in the halftime program at Superbowl for the whole country to see. Sheldon is never really the type to declare his love for a woman. Heck, Doctor Whack-a-doodle is never even the type to _know_ that he's in love with a woman. However, his actions and words basically clue me in on the heart he's unknowingly pinned on his sleeve.

How do I know Sheldon loves Amy? Let me count the ways.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**This is my first TBBT fic and the first I've written in nearly four years. I'd have to admit I still need to get my groove back but I hope this is a step. I really just needed to get this plot bunny out into a full-blown story so I could free up space in my head to write my journal article for refereed publication. Also, this would serve me ample exercise to get those four other plot bunnies (one of them with an M rating) happily out of my system.**_

_**I speak neither Sheldonese nor Fowlerian. I don't know if I'll ever get the hang of it soon. It is for this reason that I decided to write this out from Penny's point of view.**_


	2. BatCrap Crazy

_**Part One**_

_**Sheldon Lee Cooper is Bat-Crap Crazy in Love with Amy Farrah Fowler**_

"Wow! I can't believe this place even exists," I commented after Bernadette, Amy, Sheldon and I made our way into the dance hall where the taxi driver brought us to. Well, that wasn't entirely true. I've passed this building once or twice before but I never really paid much attention to it as it wasn't a place that catered to my demographic.

"Well, we've never really thought of dancing as one of our girlfriend activities," a half-drunk Bernadette put in.

"Oh, I did dance," I countered, remembering those times when I went clubbing with my more socially-active girlfriends. "Just not in the same way Dr. Genius here claims he knows how to." With that intentional insult, I looked at Sheldon, hoping to push his buttons just a little bit more. It was fun watching him squirm as we made fun of the only thorn in the bouquet of roses, as if we haven't already tortured him enough earlier over dinner and drinks.

However, my mocking seemed to go past his so-called Vulcan hearing as he only stared up front at the old couples already moving on the dancefloor. He looked serious. Was he really going to show us his moves?

"So, Sheldon," I beamed, rubbing my hands together. "Which if us will have the honor of this dan—" I stopped. Any words I might have uttered after that went down the drain as I marveled at the sight that met me.

I didn't hear Sheldon ask Amy but I assumed that he did and that she acquiesced since Amy was already giving him her hand. The couple walked toward the center of the floor, placed themselves in a frame and started the cha-cha.

"They make an awfully cute couple." Bernadette remarked from where we watched the two amid the pairs of dancers, mostly belonging to the golden age group.

I smiled. "They do, don't they?"

"Yeah. So what's the deal with those two? Are they or aren't they official?"

I didn't answer her and I felt pretty bad about it but Sheldon and Amy looked really, really adorable as they did their dance that I just _had_ to say something about it. "Shake it, baby! Shake it!" I screamed.

"_Muy caliente_, Sheldon," Bernadette piped in, making me feel less guilty about suddenly ignoring her question.

Just then, an elderly Asian man in a crisp business suit came forward and smiled at us. " 'Care to dance?" he asked, offering Bernadette a hand.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized sweetly, bringing forth her left hand to show Howard's precious gift to her. "I'm engaged."

I smiled a little, half out of respect and half out of spite for her immense loyalty to his pint-sized man.

The man took one step aside and next thing I knew, he moved to me. "How 'bout you?" he wondered out loud, still gentlemanly offering me his hand.

I honestly just wanted to say glued to my place to ogle at Amy and Sheldon strutting their stuff but I felt sorry for the poor man should he be turned down twice in a row. "Oh, what the hell!" I exclaimed, casually throwing my hands in the air without a care. I gave the man my hand and he gave me a little twirl before leading me to the dancefloor.

I had wanted to subtly lead us to the space right next to Amy and Sheldon but my attention was grabbed by the old man the same way his hand slid down to grab my butt. I glanced at Bernadette to check if she were aware of that was going on. The awkward smile she tendered implied that I should just take it lightly…and I did. The old man didn't protest when I guided his hand back to the small of my back where it should be.

The cha-cha finished soon enough. Graciously, I thanked the elderly Korean man—with a silent prayer that he'd find a new hiney to fondle—and repositioned myself beside Bernadette.

"That was weird, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied between breaths.

"Let's find a seat," Bernadette urged, her head of blonde curls already craning around to find a spot.

My head snapped toward her. "What? No, we can't. We need to see who Sheldon will impress next with his acquired dancing skills."

"If you want to dance with him, you might have to take a number." Bernadette nodded toward the dancefloor. "I don't think they're done."

My eyes strayed to where she was motioning and true enough, the odd couple remained on the floor, locked in a frame that seemed tighter than they had been earlier. Sheldon pulled Amy much closer to him—prompting the neurobiologist to look up at his six-foot-two frame—and positioned a leg between her own thighs, a prelude to the sexiest of the ballroom dances.

The music began to fill the air and when Sheldon and Amy started to move to the sensual rumba, I tugged at Bernadette's arm. "C'mon. Let's go get those seats and get more drinks."

"I thought you wanted to dance with Sheldon."

"No. I just wanted to see if he's telling the truth about being an excellent dancer."

"So dare him, Penny."

I shook my head. "No need. He's already proven something."

Bernadette and I never really had the chance to dance with Sheldon as after their breathtaking and daring rumba number, they went on with other social dances. But that was alright by me. With the way Sheldon danced exclusively with Amy the whole night, I already knew: Sheldon Lee Cooper is bat-crap crazy in love with Amy Farrah Fowler.


	3. Head Over Heels

_**Part Two**_

_**Sheldon Lee Cooper is Head Over Heels in Love with Amy Farrah Fowler**_

"Penny?"

I set my martini glass down on the table—the fifth I had downed that night—and alternately looked at a pair of sparkling blue eyes and a set of glassy olive green ones. "Hey, it's Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire!"

"Please," Sheldon cried with a rolling of his eyes. "You can't be that inebriated so as to forget our names."

_Oh, Sheldon_, I thought, trying so hard not to laugh. I guess his IQ points didn't cover areas outside of the hard sciences. "What's up?"

"It's time for us to leave."

"Aww, sweetie…" I cooed, scrunching my nose. "It is way past your bedtime, isn't it?"

"My bedtime was two hours ago," he retorted pointedly. Then without any transitional device, he followed his prior words with, "Amy has had one drink too many."

The gravity in the physicist's tone and on his face prompted me to straighten up in my seat and focus my eyes on the neurobiologist. While Amy wasn't about to pass out from the amount of alcohol in her system, the sort of wobbly way she stood on her legs seemed enough indication that if we didn't get going soon, we'd have a body to carry all the way to Amy's apartment.

Bernadette shot Amy a worried glance then got to her dainty feet. "I think we should go, Penny. I've got the morning shift tomorrow, anyway, plus a school report on deoxyuridine metabolism in eukaryotic systems as it relates to gene expression, DNA replication and DNA repair."

Whether it was the booze or Bernadette rattling off scientific lingo that did it, I wasn't so sure but I suddenly felt a bit of wooziness sinking in. "Okay," I said, giving in. I fished for a few bills from my purse to cover for the drinks before I gathered myself up and in a stand and joined Sheldon, Amy and Bernadette all waiting for me by the door.

A chilly gust of wind met us outside, as well as three taxicabs lined up by the curb. "Do you mind if I take this first cab?" Bernadette asked, a hint of guilt written on her face at wanting to leave first.

"No, of course not," I said, knowing full well that her apartment is out of our way. Amy and Sheldon shook their heads as well to let her know they weren't harboring any ill feelings.

"Thanks," the petite blonde said with a grin. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that repartee, Bernadette hopped in and took off.

And then there were three.

I looked over to Sheldon at my right and waited for any move from him about our next course of action. Normally, I'd be the one giving the directions whenever I was out with any of the socially-inept nerds. However, I chose to let Sheldon take on the role of the alpha male that time, especially since Amy was with us.

He didn't turn out to be a disappointment. "Penny, since we live in the same building," Sheldon began, looking at me, "the pragmatic thing is for us to take one cab. However, seeing that Amy is intoxicated, I'd like to see to it that she gets into her building safe and sound."

"Don't you think you're overreacting, Sheldon?" Amy protested out from where she stood at Sheldon's right. "I'm tipsy, not drunk. I can handle this."

"I'd have none of it," Sheldon told her with finality. With a snap of his fingers and a thumb pointing to the seat beside the taxi driver, he barked, "Penny, you ride shotgun. Amy and will be sitting at the back."

The trip to Amy's was short and silent: Amy hummed a tune and occasionally answered "I'm fine" to Sheldon's incessant queries about her condition. I thought it was really sweet of him. I'd never seen Sheldon care so much for a girl—or for anyone for that matter. Hell, when I slipped in my tub and broke an arm, I practically _had_ to teach him how to take care of me.

"That'll be our stop," I told the cab driver once I saw the familiar building. When we came to a full halt, I looked over my shoulder at the bespectacled lady. "Good night, Amy," I bid with a little wave of my hand. "You know, if you get hung over, drinking tomato juice tomorrow morning will help."

She flashed me a smile. "As I know that you're citing that from personal experience, I deem you to be highly credible on the matter. Hence, I'll conform."

_A little 'thank you' would've sufficed_, I thought bitterly. With Amy talking like that again, I immediately wondered if alcohol really had affected her brain.

"Penny, do you have enough money for a cab fare?" Sheldon asked, breaking my thoughts.

For a moment, I wondered if he was checking to see if I'd mooch money from him again but I brushed the slight surprise that bubbled up and managed to look at the meter. "Uh, yeah." Thank heavens, I had managed to get good tips that afternoon at work.

"Good." Sheldon immediately got out of the taxicab, allowing Amy to leap out from the safer side of the vehicle and making me wonder what the crap he was up to. Standing by the taxi window, he nonetheless fished for a $50 bill from his wallet and handed it to me.

Before I could even ask what was going on, Sheldon offered his explanation. "See to it that you get straight home. I need to walk Amy to her door, just to be certain she doesn't trip over the stairs and break a clavicle like my father did. My Texan upbringing dictates that it's my obligation as a gentleman to see her to her door. Good night."

I knew I left my mouth hanging in shock. Hence, I could only watch Sheldon and Amy's retreating bodies since neither gave me a chance to say anything after Doctor Cooper's speech. Their silhouettes—set by the lowly hanging full moon on the horizon—rounded up the corner of the bush-lined path that led to her building's door.

And then I saw it.

Sheldon didn't kiss Amy. He didn't hold her. But he stood close enough to her that should the alcohol take over Amy and she'd fall, Sheldon was there fast enough before her body would make contact with the concrete floor. He trailed behind her, hands clasped behind like an angel watching over his ward, as she fiddled with the workings of the lock with her keys that would permit them access to the lobby.

That night, I saw a whole new side to Sheldon. He treated Amy like she was the most fragile thing in the world. Amy regarded him as though she knew he'd never let any harm befall upon her. Under the moonlit sky, it was like their auras were making love to each other.

At that moment, I was certain: Sheldon Lee Cooper is head over heels in love with Amy Farrah Fowler.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_** This chapter took a longer time to write primarily because it was only an implied scene. Nevertheless, I tried hard to make this scene as plausible as possible as I don't want to veer too much away from what had been aired on TV.**_

_** For those who asked, this series will all be done from Penny's point of view. It is still my conviction that despite lacking the intellectual skills to be at par with the rest of the gang, she's the one who's most insightful and perceptive in their little circle of friends. That being said, all chapters will involve Penny being in scene (as how it was broadcast on TV) or her being in a scene which I created but will still seem conceivable and will kowtow to the original storyline.**_

_** Thank you very much for reading this far. I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as this one is posted.**_


	4. Desperately

_**Part Three**_

_**Sheldon Lee Cooper is Desperately in Love with Amy Farrah Fowler**_

In all the years that I had known him, I discovered that Sheldon Cooper would never admit to two things: one, that other people are smarter than him; and two, that he's just as emotional as everyone else. He'd always declared he was far above them but he could easily be vulnerable wherever feelings were involved.

Sheldon felt threatened that he'd lose his best friend Leonard to Wil Wheaton over a party invitation. Neither did he take it lightly when his mother came for a visit and had to share her with us. I couldn't even describe how far he went sick out of his mind when he ended his relationship with Amy the first time and got himself a bunch of cats.

It was that very observation that led me to coerce Amy into accepting that coffee invite. I thought Amy dating Stuart could go two ways: either she'd realize that waiting for Sheldon to take their relationship to the next level was futile or she'd discover Stuart's a really nice guy who could make her feel the love she desired. She needed to see that she had options other than Sheldon. Hence, when she texted me the details of her first date with Stuart, I was glad. I felt even better when she told me that they were going out again. I started to wonder what would happen on date number two.

The familiar way the door from outside my unit opened and closed reeled me out of my musing and prompted me to look expectantly at the rectangular piece of lumber. In an instant, I racked my brain for some witty quip to counter once the first round of the ritualistic rapping comes at my door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Who do we love?" I screamed like a cheerleader pumping up the hype before a game.

"Penny," Sheldon called out from outside.

The round went on. _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Who do we love?"

"Penny."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Who do we love?"

"Penny."

I grinned as I opened the door. "Hello, Sheldon." His face showed no indication of annoyance over my comeback at the knocking. "Come on in," I invited then started for my way back to the stove.

"Thank you," he acknowledged.

"What's up?"

Gentlemanly, Sheldon closed the door behind him. "I came to ask if you would like to go on a date with me."

If eyeballs were detachable, I could've sworn mine would've slipped off and joined the dinner I was cooking on the stove. This was totally unexpected that I had to ask again just to be sure. "I'm sorry. What?"

"A date," Sheldon said with a casual shrug of his shoulders. Strolling over to the counter, he continued, "You and me. Dining…dancing…perhaps you'd like to take in a prize fight."

I sighed just as I spun around to pay attention to the food warming up in the microwave. "God, are you trying to make Amy jealous?"

"No!" There was a short pause before Sheldon shot me another question, something to which didn't really have an answer. "Why is everyone so obsessed with Amy and Stuart? And whether or not they may be having more pumpkin lattes or intercourse tonight?"

I narrowed my eyes toward the tall man. Did he really think Amy would have sex on the second date, let alone the first? And did he really think Amy would have sex with anyone other than Sheldon? Stirring my bowl of ramen, I wanted to yell to his face that he was the one obviously very affected. I didn't, and instead went with, "Okay, listen to me. Playing games is not gonna help get Amy back." I turned to the microwave, replacing the wax-lined bowl for another round of heating.

"I am not trying to get her back," Sheldon pressed with conviction.

Sheldon's stubbornness caused me to snap the oven lid close heavily than usual. I faced the physicist, ready to give him a verbal beating. My gaze couldn't have picked a better timing as I saw the change in his expression.

He was looking at his feet in a sheepish manner. "But, out of curiosity," he said, then lifted his eyes up to look at me straight, "what is a way?"

_Bingo!_ It was wonderful to see how his bright blue eyes went from dismal to determined. It was easy to bluntly tell him what to do but I wanted him to realize it on his own: the same way I sensed that he already knew he had lost Amy and he _knew_ he had to win back what was rightfully his to begin with.

I decided to go for narration. "Alright, honey, let me tell you a story. There was a guy I liked and I never told him how I felt. Eventually, he started going out with someone else and I always regretted it." I paused to study his features—he was nodding—to see if he got my point. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"I believe I do."

My sentiment came out in an audible, tight-lipped sigh. "Hmm."

"I'm the guy."

I fought to urge to reach out an arm to whack him upside the head. Opting for the less violent move, I shook my head and said flatly, "You're not the guy."

"Are you sure? That would explain so much."

I cocked my head to the side. _What the hell are you talking about?_

"Your constant presence in my apartment…baffling dalliance with Leonard just to be near me…the way you call me 'sweetie' all the time…"

"I call everyone 'sweetie."

"You tramp!"

"Ugh!" I exclaimed with a rolling of my eyes. Perhaps it was time to give up on explaining everything to him. Returning to my stirring the pot, I thought of concluding the discussion. "Look. Sheldon, all I'm saying is 'strap on a pair' and go talk to Amy."

His face contorted into something that could only mean like I made absolutely no sense. "Strap on a pair?" he echoed. "Like, of what: skates?"

"Oh, sweetie, you are _so_ not the guy." Sheldon's forehead wrinkled in confusion for a while before he sighed audibly.

It didn't escape my ears. Looking at him from under my lashes, I noticed he sat down on the armrest of my couch, hands clasped between his thighs. He looked like a kid who'd lost his hold on the string of a balloon that flew up in the air: he could see it but he couldn't touch it. I actually felt sorry for him.

"Would you like some soup, Sheldon?" I offered, pouring the creamy calorie-filled delight into a bowl.

"No, but thank you," he said, his voice dripping of melancholy.

I studied him for some time, trying to read into his mind through his actions. Initially, his mentioning of why he thought he was the guy I was referring to annoyed me. Could he truly be that condescending?

It was when Sheldon sighed anew that it hit me. It wasn't that he really thought I had feelings for him: Sheldon Lee Cooper was seeking validation. It did make sense, anyway: if someone else liked him, he wouldn't find it difficult to seek a girl to replace Amy. However, deep down, I felt he knew no girl could ever be a substitute for Amy Farrah Fowler.

For a moment, the guilt for encouraging Amy to accept that date with the comic book store owner stabbed me. I wasn't nasty enough to want her to dump Sheldon but it would break my heart as well to see her wait forever for a man who probably wasn't going to give her what she needed. She deserved to be happy. If Sheldon wanted her to be _really_ happy, he'd need to step up and face the music.

"Penny, you went out with Stuart before, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you remembered," I said, a little relieved to hear him speak after an eternity of silence. But I was confused as well. I sat on the counter stool, feeling that this chat might take a while. _What do I have to do with this?_

"Please," he implored haughtily. "I have an eidetic memory. I remember everyth—"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, cutting him off. The last thing I needed was to go back to that time when that pesky memory of his embarrassed me. "What about it?"

"If you were Stuart, where would you take a girl out on a date?"

His question had me taken aback. I was about to retort something wry but the stern look on his face told me he was dead serious and that he _demanded_ a direct answer. "Let's see…" I pursed my lips in thought. "They've already had coffee so I'm guessing the getting-to-know-you part is over. I guess I'd take her to the movies."

Sheldon blinked repeatedly as though in disbelief. "Th-th-the movies?"

"Yeah."

"But it's dark in there."

"Naturally," I shrugged nonchalantly. Then I giggled. "Why do you think a lot of second bases happen in moviehouses?"

Sheldon took another deep intake of breath, but it wasn't of sadness this time. It was one of resolution. His jaw drew a strong line as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down his graceful neck. Then he sprang out of his seat like the couch had been set on fire and strode toward the door, opening it.

"Where are you going?" I called out, even with having a pretty good idea where he was headed off to.

Sheldon's now dark blue eyes darted at me like poisoned arrows. "Penny, that was a very mean thing for you to say." Then he stepped out, leaving my apartment with a loud slam of the door forcefully closing in his wake.

I smiled wistfully at the door despite myself. "That's right, Sheldon. You go claim her." With that, I was positive: Sheldon Lee Cooper is desperately in love with Amy Farrah Fowler.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_** Thank you very much for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you enjoyed this as much as you did the previous chapters. The next part is now underway.**_


	5. Hopelessly

_**Part Four**_

_**Sheldon Lee Cooper is hopelessly in love with Amy Farrah Fowler**_

_I never thought I'd see the day_, I thought pensively as I ran a brush through my hair for one last time before heading out of my apartment. The thought of Sheldon _finally_ having a girlfriend in the form of one Amy Farrah Fowler was still something that I needed getting used to but I'd admit I'd have a grand time doing so.

Deeming myself ready, I took my bag, walked out the door and locked my unit before sauntering into 4A without so much as knocking.

I found Leonard working on his desk. "Hey, you."

"Hi," he greeted back without looking at me. He probably was working on something very important. Normally, my mere presence was enough for him to abandon everything and come a-running.

"Is Sheldon ready?"

Leonard was about to respond but he was beaten by the voice that came from the corridor leading to the bedrooms. "Yes, I am," Sheldon declared. "I'll just go get my jacket."

As Sheldon walked to his computer chair, I tapped the smaller physicist on the shoulder and leaned in to whisper, "This Vulcan hearing you guys say Sheldon has…it's just a joke, right?"

Leonard snorted. "We wish!"

"But Spock is a work of fiction."

"Don't we wish Sheldon were, too."

"I'm right here," Sheldon cut in, looking unimpressed that we were talking about him. "It's not nice to talk about people behind their back, Penny. Didn't your mother teach you that?"

_And now we're back to your regular Sheldon programming_, I whined in my head with a rolling of my eyes. "Let's just go, Sheldon. I still want to enjoy the rest of my day off."

"Where are you going, anyway?" Leonard asked, scrunching up his nose and causing his glasses to hitch up a bit.

"To buy Amy a gift," I retorted. "Wasn't that your idea in the first place?"

Leonard returned his attention back to his laptop and mumbled, "Trust me, you'll eventually thank me for it. Unless, of course, you'd want to put up with an emotionally unstable Sheldon."

"Oh, such a hyperbole!" Sheldon cried, having had enough of us discussing about him. He slipped into his jacket, cluing us in on his eagerness to leave. Without giving his best friend a chance at a rebuttal, Sheldon looked at me and nodded toward the door. "Let's go."

"Do you already have a gift in mind?" I asked as soon as he closed the door of their flat.

"No," he said categorically, making me recall how gift-giving was very taxing for him.

Slowly, I nodded, pouting. _This is gonna be a long day…_

* * *

It only took Sheldon a few seconds of looking around inside Frank & Sons for his usual critical self to come out. "I don't think there's anything in this jewelry store that Amy would appreciate more than the humidifier we were just looking at at Sears."

My jaw nearly dropped at his comment just as a realization dawned to me. "Oh, my God! Now I know what I sound like to you when I say stupid stuff." Sheldon matched me a look that implied he wasn't daunted with what I said. Fighting yet another urge to roll my eyes, I averted my eyes to the jewelry display before we kill each other with our glares.

"Oh!" Sheldon exclaimed brightly, moving toward the other side of the glass showcase. "A pocketwatch!"

"Okay, I don't think Amy wants a pocketwatch."

"No, but maybe she wants a man with a pocketwatch."

I couldn't believe it! I thought we were here so Sheldon could buy Amy a gift that would show how sorry he was for being such a narcissistic blowhole. As it turned out, Sheldon was being Sheldon: thinking only of himself. "Still saying stupid stuff," I accosted, walking toward another showcase for other options…and to keep a certain distance to prevent me from knocking him senseless.

There was, however, something that I noticed with his utterance. It wasn't really about him wanting the pocketwatch: it was about him considering what Amy might like to increase the odds of her desiring him as much in his favor. With that, I felt better. It strengthened my gut feel about how deep Sheldon's feelings for Amy were.

A shiny something caught my eye in the display box. "Ooh…does she like bracelets?" I asked, spinning around for a bit to see his reaction.

"Well," he began, facing me, "she's very fond of her silver one that says 'allergic to penicillin.' Maybe they have a dressier version of that?"

I was going to come back with something sarcastic but fortunately for the oversized praying mantis, the accommodating voice of the store manager shot through. "Well, how are we doing this afternoon? Are we looking for anything special?" The man's face focused on me and smiled warmly. "Perhaps a ring for the lady?"

The snort came too easily out of my nose. "Trust me, we are not a couple."

"Excuse me," Sheldon protested in his signature pompous fashion. "I don't see why you get to snort derisively and point that out? You'd be lucky to land a fellow like me."

_And then we go back to him being egocentric._ I didn't want to push it any further, so I gave in. "Fine. Go ahead."

He grunted haughtily. "Trust me, we are not a couple."

"My apologies. How can I help you today?"

"He's in trouble with his girlfriend," I began, looking pointedly at Sheldon to let him know just that: that he's in trouble, "and needs to buy her a present."

"Great." The light-haired man in suit reached into the showcase for a velvet-lined tray. "Trouble with girlfriends is what's putting my daughter through USC," he finished, setting six pieces of bracelets all lined up before us. He hinted at the one at the end of the row by pointing his two index fingers at it.

"Ooh…" I gushed, picking up the nice bracelet I wouldn't mind receiving on my birthday. "Are these real diamonds?"

"Yes." The man's voice suddenly dropped to a business-like tone. "Channel-set baguettes, twenty points total weight."

"Remarkable," Sheldon observed.

His pitch sounding off disinterest caused me to look back at him for a moment before I let the piece of jewelry grab my attention anew. For some reason, I felt he was going to go into another lengthy monologue so I decided not to pay him a glance.

"Diamonds…crystallized carbon. Every day people go to the grocery store and come home with sacks full of carbon in the form of charcoal briquettes that they toss in their barbecues and set on fire." Sheldon paused for a moment then took the bracelet out of my fingers. However, he wasn't through with his line, and I gawped at him as he carried on. His attention was very much focused on the bracelet though, as if studying it carefully. "But just because you've got some carbon with the atoms stacked neatly," he said, then looked at the attendant, "you expect me to plunk down thousands of dollars."

I turned to the older man, wondering what he must've thought of Sheldon's disdainful speech.

"Actually, that's only $750," he said matter-of-factly, seemingly bemused by Sheldon's litany. "Everything's on sale."

"Really. Talk to me about that pocketwatch."

I could only close my eyes in incredulity as Sheldon allowed the manager to convince him into buying that piece of jewelry one only gets to see in an auction these days. But at least, the bracelet in scrutiny was still in his hands. That meant we'd be out of the store in no time and I'd get to enjoy a few minutes of me-time before Amy would come knocking at my door at eight tonight. I decided to start the Penny quality time by looking at a few pieces of earrings.

"Penny?" Sheldon asked some time later, interrupting my eye-shopping.

"Are you ready to pay up?"

"Yes," he replied. "I'm going to buy this pocketwatch." As though for emphasis, he dangled the watch by the chain in front of my face, causing me to wonder if he was going to hypnotize me.

"Really?" I was not able to help the rising pitch in my voice.

He looked a bit indignant. "Why not? This is a Waltham Riverside 18-k gold hunting pocketwatch." He opened the lid to reveal the inside, as though it would make any difference to me. "And it only costs $495."

"Alrighty," I concurred in an effort not to dampen his spirit. Sheldon definitely looked like he'd struck a very good bargain, even if I thought he was ridiculous for throwing away five hundred bucks on an outdated item.

He started for the counter. "And then I'm going to return the bracelet."

The blood pounded in my ears. "You're going to do what?" I cried incredulously.

"Return the bracelet," he stated just as I caught up with him at the register. "I'm not buying it."

"But what about Amy? Wasn't the whole purpose of this trip getting her a nice gift that sums up what a douchebag you are?"

He seemed to ignore the insult I hurled at him. "I've got that covered."

Just as I was to ask, the attendant appeared behind the counter. "Here we go, sir," he said, setting a shiny, sparkly item before Sheldon.

"A _tiara_?" I asked in astonishment. "You're gonna get Amy a tiara?"

"Yes," was Sheldon's straight reply. Then to the manager, he said, "I'll take it."

"Excellent choice," agreed the old man. "Edward Berger, Swarovski crystals, rhodium-plated…a perfect gift for the princess of your life."

As he punched the items on the register, I noted that the tiara cost $399. _Sheldon must be out of his mind._

"That'll be a total of $894."

Sheldon smiled as he handed the man his credit card, seemingly sated at his recent purchase. "You don't have to wrap up the watch. I'll just take it with me as I go."

"As you wish."

I kept silent as the transaction was being processed, my eyes merely studying the delighted expression on Sheldon's face. It was when the suited man left to wrap the tiara up did I start to spill out my thoughts. "Sheldon, isn't the tiara too much for a gift?"

A little wrinkle between his brows appeared, letting me know of his apparent confusion. "I don't follow."

"I mean, it's too expensive. You can get tiaras from Koreatown for as little as ten dollars."

The wrinkle was still there. "Penny, the pocketwatch is $495; the tiara is $399. It doesn't take a doctorate to do the math and figure that the watch costs more."

"Whatever, Sheldon." I held my hands up in semi-surrender. "All I'm saying is that I think you overpaid for something she won't be using on a daily basis anyway."

The store manager finally came back and handed Sheldon a silver paper bag that held the very object I was grilling the tall genius about. After an exchange of post-purchase niceties, Sheldon grabbed the bag and led the way out of the store.

"I still think the tiara's kind of impractical," I egged on, not wanting to let the subject drop. It wasn't that I think Sheldon made a mistake by buying something less expensive. It's just that women love to receive expensive gifts from the men they love. If Sheldon really wanted Amy to be swept off her feet, he should've chosen the bracelet.

"Penny, it's not the price that matters but the thought that goes with it," he lectured as we made our way through the mall. "You should know that. You gave me that used napkin signed by Leonard Nimoy and it didn't cost you anything."

_Point taken_, I considered. Still, I wanted to find out his reason for choosing the tiara. "Why didn't you just get Amy a ring?"

He merely offered me a look that said I'd gone off the deep end. "I don't want her to misconstrue it as an engagement ring. And besides, I don't have her size." Sheldon pointed to a stall near the mall exit, indicating that he was going to stop for candy before we leave.

"What about the bracelet?"

"They didn't have a more stylish version of one that informs of her allergies."

"A necklace then?"

Sheldon paid for his Red Vines and then sighed. I knew immediately that it was because of me and not the candy. "Penny, it's quite difficult on my part to admit this but, there are things in life you know more of than I do. And this is one of those things." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me, how many boyfriends have you seen give their girlfriends a necklace?"

I wasn't sure where he was going with this but I played along. "A lot."

"Name one."

I looked up the ceiling in thought. "Well…Bernadette got a necklace from Howard one time after they had dinner with his mom. And then I remember Raj telling me he gave Emily a ruby necklace before he had to give it back to Cartier."

Sheldon shook his head in exasperation. "Good Lord, Penny! Didn't your community college teach you the difference between 'name one' and 'name two' in basic tertiary math?"

"Get to the point, Sheldon."

"Fine," he mumbled. "Penny, do you know of any man who gives his ladylove a tiara?"

"Just you."

Sheldon flashed me one of those beautiful, rare, and genuine smiles of his. "Now you know why I bought Amy a tiara."

I was nailed to my spot and could only watch Sheldon's retreating form head for the exit. I could've been given a million guesses and I still wouldn't have gotten that deep within Sheldon lies a romantic streak. It was only then that I admitted defeat: Sheldon didn't need a bracelet to make Amy keel over in love; he just had to let her feel she's one-of-a-kind. With that gift Sheldon purchased, she was going to feel just that.

Leonard once warned us to brace ourselves as the Shamy could go on for years. He was right. I now declare: Sheldon Lee Cooper is hopelessly in love with Amy Farrah Fowler.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_** When Sheldon said the line, "No, but maybe she wants a man with a pocketwatch," in "The Shiny Trinket Maneuver," I noticed that it was meant to elicit some laughs from the audience. However, it struck me as Sheldon wanting to take all means to ensure that Amy would want him back in her life. I thought that was very much indicative of how deep his feelings really are for the hotsy-totsy from Glendale.**_

_** Thank you for reading, reviewing, and making this series as one of your favorites. It really inspires us to keep going. The next chapter is now being written.**_


	6. Deeply

_**Part Five**_

_**Sheldon Lee Cooper is Deeply in Love with Amy Farrah Fowler**_

It was a busy night at The Cheesecake Factory. What I hoped was going to be an easy, laid-back evening—considering that it was a Tuesday and all—didn't pan out as I'd desired.

"Penny, the couple at Table 10 has already checked out," informed one of the waitresses while smiling sweetly at me. She seemed to be in a good mood.

"Thanks, Ashley," I returned to the redhead, likewise with an upward curling of my lips to mask my resignation to my fate.

On the bright side, though, I figured I might actually get enough tips for a new pair of shoes. My mind was already set on remembering what color of footwear was missing from my collection while I walked to the table to see if I got any reward. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed two familiar figures up by—_gasp_—the bar.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I called out as I retrieved the black leatherette board and checked its contents.

"We're grown men," Howard replied defensively. "We drink at bars."

"No, and no." I had a pretty good idea what brought them here, but I wanted to have the two nerds tell me themselves. So I walked up to the bar, settling myself between the shortest and the tallest of Pasadena's Lost Boys. "Everything okay with you and Bernadette?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," he replied then quickly took a swig of his drink.

I turned my attention to my right. "You and Amy? Good?"

"Oh, better than good," Sheldon said, eyes straying away.

_Oh, boy…to crack these guys open…_I thought, sighing inwardly. "You know those girls text me every detail of their lives as it happens."

"I'm not signing a prenup," Howard said in an authoritative tone dripping with finality.

I resorted to fighting fire with fire, picking the smaller man first. "Alright, Howard Wolowitz, listen up. You sign anything she puts in front of you because you are the luckiest man alive. If you let her go, there is no way you can find anyone else. Speaking on behalf of all women, it is not gonna happen, we had a meeting." I didn't even need half a minute to rest from that rant before I zeroed in on the next battle. "And you," I accosted, looking at Sheldon, "a grown man fainting at the sight of a little blood."

"Excuse me," the physicist screeched in his lofty demeanor as he started to unwrap his thumb of the dressing. "This is a fairly substantial wound. I—"

The way Sheldon knocked himself unconscious on the restaurant floor was probably done in the same fashion as he did the first time in Amy's laboratory. "Did you see that coming?" I asked Howard.

"Nope. Not at all."

It took two male waiters to lift Sheldon off the floor to take him to the locker room at the back of the restaurant, as Howard had categorically said 'no' at the very idea of touching Sheldon. After a few minutes of me waving an ammonia-soaked cotton ball under his nose, his eyelids swept up.

"Penny, what happened?"

"You fainted."

"Where am I?"

I felt Howard tug at my arm before I could answer. "Oh, Penny, please, let me tell him he's in hell. I need my payback."

"Not without your devil costume, no," I reproached. I looked back at Sheldon to answer the confusion dancing about in his blue eyes. "You're in the lockers. I had to ask Ben and Linus to help me get you back here."

Sheldon sat up on the bench he had been lying on. "But why?"

"You made quite a scene out there in the restaurant." Gingerly, I stood up and headed for my own locker. "I'd also have you know that because of that—as my manager phrased it, 'your friend collapsed' in the bar—event, I had been asked to cut the night short so that I can see you home."

Sheldon pouted. "I'm very much capable of taking care of myself."

"Really?" Howard sneered. "Have you looked at your thumb lately?"

Sheldon glared at Howard and before it could escalate into a juvenile swatfest, I decided to step in, starting with the loud slamming of my locker door. "That's enough," I warned, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Let's go before I make both of you pay the tips I could've been getting had I not been asked to take care of you two toddlers."

I wasted no time clocking out then forced the two to pile up in my car and drive Howard up to his mother's house. I decided I should drop Wolowitz off first before I grill Sheldon on the very thing that compelled him to take a stab at _drinking_ in the first place.

"Don't I get a good night kiss?" Howard asked once he'd stepped out of my car in front of his house.

"With my fist?"

The smile on the small man's face faded. "No, thanks. Thank you for driving me."

Now that was Wolowitz, my friend. "Good night, Howard." After a quick wave goodbye, I put the car in drive and started for North Los Robles.

It was a short trip and I purposely did not engage Sheldon in any conversation. Deep down, I was pissed off enough at him that I might actually crash my own car into a lamppost just to knock some sense into him. So I waited until we entered the building lobby, then:

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sheldon?"

"What is it now?" he asked back as we climbed the stairs.

"Must you really undermine Amy and her work because it's _just_ biology?" For emphasis, I made those quotation marks in the air at the stressed word.

He looked stymied. "_Au contraire_, I'm very proud of Amy and what she does."

"Then why did you have to be such a jerk and act like a brat in her laboratory?"

"I wasn't being a brat," he cried. "I just wanted to be given meaningful things to do."

I sighed. For someone with a high IQ, he was surprisingly dumb on this one. "Sheldon, didn't it occur to you that she wasn't making you do a lot of things because she knew you were on vacation and was being particularly considerate?"

"Penny," he responded in an exasperated tone, obviously still not admitting defeat. "I think Amy's very much aware that I hate idle moments. I always need to do something."

"Like pissing her off?" That comment earned me a glare from him. "Look, did you really think you'd show Amy up if you did the same thing she was doing?"

"Penny, I am a very intelligent man gifted with multiple talents and skills."

"That doesn't answer my question."

He didn't retort. Instead, he walked faster up, taking two or three steps a stride. I, of course, was not going to let him get off that easy. I sprinted behind him, catching up just as he was putting his keys in the lock. He opened the door to let himself in, expecting it to slam close after, only to be disappointed by my presence in 4A.

"Why don't you just let it go, Penny?" he implored, plopping down in his spot on the couch with a thud.

"Amy is upset because of you and clearly, you're just as upset yourself." He winced a little, inducing me to conclude that it must've been the way I said those words. Hence, I relented a little. "Sweetie," I said, easing myself into the nearest armchair, "you obviously feel guilty for upsetting her. I can tell the situation is not sitting well with you."

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Sheldon, you and Amy are both my friends. She's your girlfriend. Need I remind you how you made it so yourself?"

He stopped in the middle of reaching for the remote control to give me a reprimanding eye. "I have an eidetic memory. I remember everything."

"Then I'm sure you remember how to say 'I'm sorry' to someone you've done wrong."

With a flick of the remote, the TV roared to life, causing Sheldon to choose silence, probably for the second time that evening. I, on the other hand, was exhausted and sleepy but, still, I was determined to find the reason for their second misunderstanding since they became a couple. Hence, I snatched the controller away from him and put the TV on mute.

"That's very rude," he warned, flinching a little when I slammed the remote down the center table.

"Not as rude as you had been with Amy."

Sheldon crossed his arms to his chest. "Fine. What's your point?"

"What were you really hoping to achieve while you were at Amy's lab? Did you really want to prove to her that you're so smart that you can do everything?"

"No. I wanted to prove to her that I can handle biology."

"_Handle_ biology?" I parroted, my voice a pitch too high. "Just last week, you can barely accept the science, referring to it as being about 'yucky, squishy' things. Now, suddenly, you want her to see you as an expert in her field?"

"No." With a sigh, he bowed his head. "It's not like that…" he said softly, his voice trailing off.

"Then what?"

The head full of soft brown hair remained hanging like that, letting me know that I wasn't about to hear from him any moment then. As I processed the conversation that had since transpired, I came with a gasp to the realization that I must've used to wrong word. Sheldon didn't want to show _up_; Sheldon wanted to show _off_.

"Oh…my….god…" I muttered slowly as though I were getting paid by the syllable. "You wanted to impress Amy!" I squealed, finally understanding everything. When he didn't challenge me, I went on, suppressing the urge to jump up and down with joy. "You wanted her to think that you're so good in everything enough to be her perfect man."

He finally looked up. "I did not say that," he said through gritted teeth.

I chuckled, feeling smug upon blowing his cover. "Oh, sweetie, you didn't have to."

Sheldon soon regained possession of the remote and pointed it to the screen, not to continue pretending to watch some random program but to turn it off. He gathered himself up to a stand and ambled to the door, opening it. "If you don't mind, Penny, it's getting late and I need to wake up early tomorrow."

"What for?" I sassed back but standing up nonetheless and plodded my way to the opened portal. "You're on vacation, aren't you?" Truth be told, I was ready to hit the sack myself but I figured one last repartee wouldn't hurt.

"Yes, I am, and I've put my name down for the whole week in Amy Farrah Fowler's laboratory."

Standing next to Sheldon, I met his shiny blue eyes. With a straight face, I asked, "You really like her, don't you?"

"Good night, Penny."

I couldn't help it; I smiled. Not because I felt I won. Not because I was bitchy. Not because I was pushing my luck. I smiled because the small smirk that briefly played across his lips didn't escape my keen sense of sight. "Good night, Sheldon."

I felt good as I walked toward my own apartment. Tonight, I was going to bed in good spirits. Tomorrow, I would expect to receive a text message from Amy, telling me how Sheldon—armed with an apology—reported back for his 'vacation.' I knew it would take all of Cooper's Texas guts to admit that he had been wrong…but he would do it nonetheless. He would not let her walk out of his life. Thus, I am confident: Sheldon Lee Cooper is deeply in love with Amy Farrah Fowler.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_** The reviews and follows I received last chapter really lifted my spirits and inspired me to continue. As of the moment, I have five plot bunnies in my head all frantic to get out, but I am resolved to completing this series before I finish writing the rest. Once again, thank you for reading and commenting. The final chapter to this series is now in progress.**_


	7. Seriously

**Part Six**

**Sheldon Lee Cooper is Seriously In Love With Amy Farrah Fowler**

"Damn it!" I cursed as my car gave a sharp jerk after I stepped on the brakes so hard that I made the tires screech. I wouldn't need to look back to know that I had definitely caused skid marks along Colorado Boulevard just before I traversed Marengo Avenue. After all, it was better to see black smudges on the road than the remains of a black cat that was down to its ninth chance.

Taking calculated deep breaths, I put the car back to drive and promised myself to be more careful. This was one of those moments when I hated that I believed in luck and superstitions. Take that cat, for one, which crossed the road without warning and almost sent me careening down the highway, promising death for either—or both—of us. Luckily, we had survived the ordeal together.

Then there was the shifting problem at the restaurant earlier. I had earlier pleaded to have my day off moved to the same day that Howard was to fly off to space but the request had been denied. Then I had asked to be given the morning shift since the takeoff wasn't until that evening. It had been granted. However, I had been asked to extend my hours up until the early evening because one waitress had slipped badly in the kitchen and had to be taken to the hospital.

I had concurred but was jittery the whole time I did my job; it couldn't be helped. After all, how many people can get to say 'I have to see my friend fly off to space in a rocketship' in their lifetime? As luck would have it, my manager noticed my being fidgety and finally relented, allowing me to clock out immediately and leave.

So the day had been, by far, a game between luck and misfortune. For everyone's sake, including Howard's—especially Howard's—I prayed that everything else from then on would sail smoothly.

I eased into North Los Robles without much of a problem and with a good parking space just behind Leonard's car. Hurriedly, I engaged the handbrake, rolled up the windows, chucked my bag over my shoulder and got out of the car, double-checking still to make sure I'd locked up.

The dash up to the fourth floor was perhaps the fastest I ever did in my life. Without bothering to knock, I opened the door to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment with the silent hope that I'd made it just in time.

Everyone expected was already inside. "Did I miss it?"

"No," Leonard replied, tapping the chair beside him that he had apparently reserved for me. "Come on in. Hurry."

I had no choice but to scurry across over to Leonard, blocking everyone's view of the television for a moment. I hurled my bag over to the floor right beside the wooden chair legs then sat down. The Russian countdown had begun, making me realize I had come in just in the nick of time.

My eyes were glued to the events flashing on the screen but I could feel the anxiety in the whole house. I had to admit, my heart was thumping wildly from within my chest.

"I love that man," Bernadette said almost breathlessly, which was understandable.

"Me, too," Raj acquiesced.

Never in my life had I thought that I would get emotional over something that Howard Wolowitz was doing. I tried to swallow down the lump that was forming in my throat. "I can't believe it. This whole time, a small part of me thought he was lying."

It all seemed too surreal for me. It felt too much. I needed support so I sought it from the one person I knew who could provide it best: I held Leonard's hand, my fingers interlacing his.

I wasn't sure if he looked at me, but his hand didn't let go of me even as he said, "This is it." At least one of us sounded more excited than nervous.

"Boldly go, Howard Wolowitz."

I recognized the well-wisher's voice to be Sheldon's. Truthfully, it made me feel good. I know how much torment the engineer had received from Sheldon over the years that I'd known both of them: Howard's height, his lack of a doctorate, the fact that he still lived with his mother at thirty…among other things. Yet, the Sheldon I heard resonated of pride, like Howard was going off to war to fight for the country or something. In a sense, it was like that. Howard was bringing with him all of our dreams about going to space.

The idea made me smile throughout, especially when the countdown ended and I witnessed the rocketship take off. However, the glare caused by the ignition that propelled the spacecraft heavenward proved too much for my eyes and I looked away fast enough to witness a scene I'd never imagined I'd have the privilege seeing.

Sheldon was holding Amy's hand.

It wasn't Amy who was holding Sheldon's hand like Bernadette was doing with Raj's. They weren't holding each other's hands like Leonard and I was doing.

Sheldon was holding Amy's hand.

Knowing Sheldon, I discerned the very act spoke volumes and whenever Amy was around, the message just became louder and louder, drowning out what was known before and drawing out who Sheldon really is: the Sheldon who danced with Amy, the Sheldon who took care of Amy, the Sheldon who won Amy back from Stuart, the Sheldon who bought Amy a tiara, the Sheldon who chose to spend his vacation with Amy.

For the briefest moment, their eyes met and for a nanosecond, they smiled. Perhaps they thought no one was watching. It had been easy to overlook because that shared glance happened in a heartbeat. If one had blinked, he'd probably have missed it.

Sheldon and Amy casually looked back at the screen at the same time before anyone else could notice and so did I, pretending not to have detected anything. I could barely contain my happiness, but I tried my best.

All evidence lead to one conclusion, one that I'd be happy to point out.

Sheldon Lee Cooper is seriously in love with Amy Farrah Fowler.

It is a fact. And I'd be more than willing to discuss this at great lengths with anyone who believes otherwise.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_** I had intended to finish this series just before the Season 6 premiere and I'm delighted that I was able to keep that goal. Big, big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and made this work their favorite. You made my writing comeback much easier.**_

_** This may be the end of this series, but not the end of my writing. I hope to see you all soon in another story.**_


End file.
